Portable structures are quite widespread in use, both on a recreational level and for use in practical applications such as the military. Due to the nature in which portable structures may be used, a portable structure must be lightweight, strong, and yet able to withstand the forces of nature once it is erected. One problem with conventional portables structures is that such portable structures must be assembled from a large number of individual components, including structural components as well as the fabric covering of the portable structure. Because of the nature of this interdependence, the erection of most portable structures is a time-consuming and tedious task, which can be difficult to accomplish in inclement weather conditions, or in reduced lighting.